The Life Of Nonny
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: Nonny has to face moving from BubbleTucky and leaving his friends. Story Begins when there in Preschool but keeps on going until there in around 5th or 6th grade. Rated T for Language, Romance, and Drama in later chapters:)
1. Chapter 1

The Life Of Nonny  
Chapter 1: Telling the Class  
It was a normal day in the Preschool of BubbleTucky. Inside the school, Gil and Goby were playing with blocks, Molly was singing, Deema and Oona were coloring, but Nonny, was in the back of the room just... Stressed. He was moving to another state and he didn't want to have to tell his friends. But it was now time, he had too.  
Nonny's POV  
I have to tell, they'll be mad if I don't. I can't be shy this time. I went to go ask Mr. Grouper if I could make an announcement, and he said yes.  
Back to Normal:  
" Everyone! Nonny has to make an announcement!" Said Mr. Grouper.  
" Um... I'm moving tomorrow." Said Nonny.  
Everyone gasped and a little tear went down her face.  
" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Oona Sadly.  
" I didn't want to upset you guys... I have to go." Said Nonny.  
And Nonny swam to the bathroom.  
And Goby and Gil Swam to the bathroom too.  
In The Bathroom:  
" Hey Nonny." Said Gil.  
" Hey." Said Nonny sadly.  
" So your moving?" Said Goby.  
Nonny nodded.  
" How far?" Asked Gil.  
" 2 states To the west." Said Nonny.  
" Well, you can still visit once or twice every year." Said Goby.  
" Yeah, I guess your right." Said Nonny getting up.  
Then, Mr. Grouper called for Lunch.  
At lunch, Deema got a hot dog, Molly got a Ham sandwich, and Nonny got  
Macoroni and Bee's ( Heh Heh, get it?) He got stung and had to go to the Nurse. He got better after awhile. He missed recess. But he got extra time at the end of day. he went home, ate dinner. And the next day, was moving day.  
A/N: So yeah, this is the first chapter. hope you enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter.I will try to get most of the chapters done today, because of school and I have to make these Fics when my parents aren't here or if there asleep or else they'll annoy me. Anyway, enjoy:)  
Chapter 2: Moving Day  
It was 6 in the morning in BubbleTucky, Nonny and his Mom had woke up already, and they were just waiting for the movers and for the U-Haul Truck to drive up, and sure enough, it did. By the time they finished, it was about 10 in the morning. And they were about to leave.  
" Wait!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
" Oona?" Thought Nonny.  
" Nonny... I just wanted to say... Goodbye, and that... I'll always be your friend." Said Oona sadly.  
They hugged. Nonny got in the car, and Oona swam back home.  
Oona went back into her bedroom and cried her eyes out. She didn't exactly know why she was crying. She was still only just a little toddler in Preschool, all she knew at that time was, she didn't want anything have them to stop being friends. When suddenly, Oona's door was being knocked.  
" Oona! Open up! It's Molly and Deema!" Said Molly.  
Oona opened her door.  
" So, your still sad about Nonny leaving?" Asked Deema.  
" Yes, I've crying for a really long time now, and I don't know why." Said Oona crying.  
" Heh, sounds like you like him." Said Deema.  
" Of course I like him, he's my friend." Said Oona.  
" No, she meant like, you wanna date him." Said Molly.  
" Date? What's a date?" Asked Oona.  
" We'll all probably find out when were older." Said Molly.  
A/N: So yeah, that was Chapter 2, next one will be about how Gil and Goby react:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, and welcome back!This is chapter 3!In case you wanna know, school for me starts on the Ninth! I going to start fifth grade. ( I had to do Pre-K twice cause of my birthday.) Anyway, enjoy:)  
Chapter 3: Goby, Gil, and a Puppy.  
Goby's POV:  
Hi, I'm Goby. I just learned how to play Sonic Colors on my Wii yesterday! Way better then that Super Mario guy! But anyway, I can't believe Nonny moved two states to the west. That means he's in BubbleHolma ( Pun on Olkaholma, heh heh) I hope he comes back to visit real soon. Oh snap! I'm on the Final Boss in Sonic Colors! See you later!  
In Gil's backyard, he was playing Frizzbee with Bubble Puppy.  
Gil's POV:  
Hey, I'm Gil. I still can't believe Nonny moved. Who knows how long he's known and hasn't told us! I just hope he's alright. On the other hand, for some reason, every time I'm around Deema. My chest starts pounding and I start feeling nervous. Strange.  
A/N: So, how did you guys like this chapter. Oh, and Bubble Guppies couples I support are, GilxDeema, OonaxNonny, and GobyxMolly  
( Sorry Dudes, and girls. But GilxMolly is soooo over used for me. It's such a perfect pairing it's boring to me.) Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys, this next chapter is about Nonny again. Enjoy:)  
Chapter 4: Kindergarden Kid, Nonny  
It's been a year since Nonny moved to BubbleHolma. He did not have a very pleasant time, first of all, some of the things got lost, the movers were lazy, and when he had to finish Preschool, everybody teased him and called him a geek. Nobody even came to his 5th birthday cause he did not have any friends, or amigos, or buds, or GAH! You get the picture. He wasn't really looking forward to Kindergarden.  
Nonny's POV:  
This whole thing has been terrible. I lost my second pair of goggles. And The other kids bully and pick on me. I wish we never moved. I miss all if them! Gil, Molly, Deema, Goby, Bubble Puppy, Mr. Grouper and... Oona. She looked so sad the last time I saw her. I wonder if she... Liked me more than a friend.  
Normal:  
" Nonny. We're here!" His mom said in a sing-song voice.  
" We'll, here it goes." Thought Nonny.  
In the school:  
" Hey look! It's the geekiest geeky geek of the year! Nonny Norway!" Yelled the bully.  
Everyone laughed.  
" Oh, Hi Nathan." Said Nonny in a scared voice.  
" So. You still a dork like last year?! Ha ha!" Asked Nathan in a Sarcastic voice.  
Nonny started to cry and he ran in the bathroom.  
Nonny's POV:  
Now do you see the stuff I put up with everyday since LAST YEAR! I just wanna go home!  
And had to deal with this again until June 12th, his last day of Kindergarden. That September, 1st grade started.  
A/N: See how there slowly getting to higher grades throughout the story? Yeah, and I introduced an OC in this chapter! Anyway, next Chapter will be about MollyxGoby. Well, at least I'm gonna push romance as far as you can go with Kindergardeners:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys, this is Chapter 5. This will have some GobyxMolly! Enjoy:)  
Chapter 5: Chemicals React  
Goby was swimming through BubbleTucky with a bag if cookies in his hand he got from the store, he was walking to Kindergarten. When suddenly, two grown-ups grabbed Goby by the back of his shirt and through him in an alleyway.  
" Your getting mugged kid!" Yelled the guy.  
" Yeah! Give us your money!" Yelled the other.  
" I used the last of it to buy this snack!" Yelled Goby.  
While this was occurring, Molly was swimming nearby.  
" Damn It! Well kid, we're gonna have to kill you! We are not going to jail." Said one guy.  
One pulled out a pistol, and the other out a butcher's knife.  
" AHH! HELP!" Yelled Goby.  
Molly ran into the alley.  
" GOBY! WHAT ARE YOU CREEPS DOING TO HIM!" Yelled Molly.  
" You better back off Kid!" yelled one of the guys.  
" Take this!" Yelled Molly.  
Goby just sat there in awe.  
" She's so... Powerful." Thought Goby.  
So, after a series of violent events that totally broke the laws of psychics, Molly saved Goby.  
" Thanks for saving me, Molly." Said Goby.  
" Don't mention it, your my friend Goby!" Said Molly.  
" Well, your a good friend." Said Goby.  
" You too." Said Molly.  
The two were about to kiss when they saw Avi the fish sitting there watching in awe.  
A/N: So, yeah. That's GobyxMolly. I know this is supposed to be mainly about Nonny and Oona but everyone loves a good side story! I wanted to keep the story Rated T for Teen so I toned down the violence a little in this chapter so I wouldn't have to rate it M for Mature. Anyway, the next chapter will be back to the main characters of the fic, Nonny and Oona.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is Chapter... 6 I think. Yeah 6. Enjoy.  
Chapter 6: Email Chat  
Oona's POV:  
It's been three years since I last saw Nonny in Preschool. I was 4 back then. Now I'm 7 and in the Second Grade, an I haven't heard from him. Maybe he just likes it better there. He probably... Forgot about me, and the others.  
Oona started to cry, she finally realized that she had a crush on Nonny.  
" Oona! Pizza's here!" Her Dad yelled.  
So Oona walked down the steps an sat at the table and started eating with her dad.  
" So sweetie, are you still upset?" Her dad asked.  
" Yes Daddy. It's been so long since I've heard from, Nonny." Said Oona.  
" Why don't you sent him an email?" Suggested her dad.  
" Great idea dad!" Said Oona happily.  
" No problemo." Her dad said.  
So Oona finished her Pizza and went to her room and turned on her laptop.  
She typed in her message and Nonny's email address. His email was, NonnyNorway33  
Oona's Email was SweetOona99  
She sent the email, and Nonny sent back, here's the conversation:  
SweetOona99: Hi Nonny.  
NonnyNorway33:Hi Oona.  
SweetOona99: How is it in BubbleHolma?  
NonnyNorway33: Not good, I've bullied and have zero friends here.  
SweetOona99: Man, that sounds terrible.  
NonnyNorway33: I know... I really wanna see you guys again. I wanna move back to BubbleTucky  
SweetOona99: Me too, and so does Gil, Goby, Deema, and Molly.  
NonnyNorway33: I'll try to visit. Oops, I have to go, I'm turning 8 today. We're going to a restaurant. Nice talking to you, Oona.  
SweetOona99: Happy Birthday! And goodbye:)  
And then, the conversation ended.  
In BubbleHolma:  
Nonny's POV:  
I can't believe Oona emailed me. So, I guess the gang hasn't forgot about me.  
A/N: So that was chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed:)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is Chapter 7, just a couple more chapters and I will start my next Bubble Guppies Fanfiction:) The Guppies are now in the Third Grade!  
Chapter 7: The Waternado  
It was another horrible day for Nonny. Over the Summer Of Second Grade, Nonny learnt how to Skateboard and he went to get a snack at the local store everyday after school, rain or shine. So that was one think the bully of his school, Nathan, couldn't tease him about. He was happy with the After School routine. But he still wanted to be back in BubbleTucky. When he went home, he sent an email to Oona.  
At Oona's House:  
" Ooh, a new message." Said Oona.  
NonnyNorway33: Oona, I need you to tell all the others to Skype with me and you.  
SweetOona99: Okay:)  
So she had emailed all the other  
" Bubble Guppies" and they started there Skype.  
WARNING: At this point of the chapter, it will be script-like cause saying he said, she said would be to much for this long conversation the  
Guppies have.  
Gil: Hey guys.  
The Others: Hey Gil.  
Deema: Hey, Nonny. Haven't seen you in a while! Nonny?  
Nonny was in a daze looking at Oona's new hair style. She dyed it a darker purple, she had ballies and her hair was braided with multiple, well, braids (Tsk, duh.)  
Oona: Nonny? Are you okay?  
Nonny nodded and blushed.  
Goby: I saw Nonny blush. Oona, I think you made Nonny blush.  
This made Nonny blush harder.  
Oona: Oh. I think I did.  
Oona laughed softly.  
Molly: So, what's been going on in BubbleHolma, Nonny?  
Nonny: It's been terrible. I've been suffering from this stuff every since I first moved here. I've been bullied everyday and I have no friends.  
Gil: Wow. That terrible. Why didn't you tell us sooner.  
Nonny: I was too scared and shy too.  
Molly: Is there any good news?  
Nonny: I learnt how to skateboard in my spare time.  
Deema: Woah! That is C-hool!  
When suddenly, a load alarm coming from outside of Nonny's House came on!  
Goby: Does anyone hear that sound coming from Nonny's end?  
Nonny: Oh No... That means... Waternado Warning!  
Gil: Waternado Warning! Dude you gotta take cover!  
Nonny ran in his closet and shut the door.  
Nonny: Goodbye guys. I hope this is not the last time I see you guys.  
Oona: No! Nonny w-  
And Nonny lost his Internet service.  
Back to Normal writing style:  
Everything exploded around Nonny. He blacked out because of the impact of multiple bricks hitting him in the forehead. He was sucked in the air by the Waternado and was thrown to the ground from where he was.  
In BubbleTucky:  
Oona's POV:  
OMG! I hope Nonny is okay. Waternadoes are very very strong underwater storms!  
A/N: So yeah, things are getting serious. Hope you enjoyed this dramatic chapter:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I've almost completed this fanfic! I've been writing this fic on my iPad since 10 in the morning!  
Enjoy this chapter:)  
Chapter 8: Lost  
Nonny's POV:  
I woke up, and my head was pounding. I was in a vast forest with no sign of civilization. It yelled Mom but no such luck came of it. It's Official. I'm lost in a vast forest with no food, and I've possibly lost my own mother. I saw my laptop on the ground. Man, I glad I purchased that Indestructible Laptop case! I turned it on and actually got a connection. Not a very speedy one but, good enough. I decided to Skype with the gang again. Surprisingly they were still on.  
Back to script like part:  
Goby: Nonny! Your alive!  
Oona: Thank goodness!  
Deema: He's Alive! Yay!  
Molly: Yay!  
Gil: Woo-Hoo!  
Oona: Nonny? Where are you?  
Nonny: I'm lost in this gigantic forest with no food, and I can't find my Mom.  
Gil: Oh No!  
Goby: No worries, we'll stay with the who-  
Deema: Look's like Goby's battery died.  
Oona: He'll be back. Let's just all put our laptop in a charger.  
Gil: But Nonny doesn't have his!  
Nonny: I have a built in one.  
Deema: Cool! So what are we gonna do?  
Nonny: I'm gonna try and get back to Bubble Tucky before Nightfall  
About 8 hours later, the Guppies were still talking and helping Nonny.  
The whole 8 hours, Nonny was walking through the vast forest when suddenly, he heard cars.  
Nonny: Guys! I found a highway!  
Oona: Cool! What's the sign say?!  
Nonny: It say's Bubble City, BubbleTucky Exit 302c!  
Goby: I'm back! Had I buy a charger than I had to let it charge! So what's going on?!  
Nonny: I found a highway!  
Goby: Good!  
Gil: (Yawn) Let's hit the sack. We'll start up again tomorrow.  
Molly: Gilly. We have to help Nonny get home.  
Nonny: Actually, sleep would be good. We'll all start back up again Tomorrow at 9am sharp.  
So Everyone logged off for the night and got a good night's rest.  
September 4th, 2013  
8:45am Underwater Standard Time  
It was the day before the start of the guppies going to the Fourth Grade. Nonny had woke up 15 minutes before the Guppies were supposed to Skype again. He climbed up a latter on to the side of the highway that had a sidewalk type of thing. He walked across that.  
9:00am  
Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Molly all Skype called Nonny.  
Molly: Nonny. What's going on?  
Nonny: I think I'm almost home.  
Oona: Yay!  
Nonny: It says, 5 minutes til I get to BubbleTucky!  
Goby: Yay!  
A/N: The next chapter is the last one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the final chapter! Enjoy!  
Chapter 9: NonnyxOona  
There will be no more script like parts:)  
" Five minutes? Your doing it Nonny!" Yelled Gil happily.  
Oona's POV:  
I hope Nonny get's back fast. I'm gonna do something I've should've done years ago.  
Normal POV:  
" Uh Oh." Said Nonny.  
" What's wrong?" Asked Molly.  
" The sidewalk is gone! And there are big trucks on the highway!" Yelled Nonny.  
" Swim Nonny Swim!" Yelled Goby.  
Nonny swam as fast as he could possibly go. One of the trucks was about to hit him and he did the un thinkable. He did a backflip onto the truck and jumped from truck to truck until he got to the city.  
" Woah." They all said.  
The guppies were all sitting outside for Nonny's arrival and sure enough he came.  
" Nonny!" Yelled Oona running toward him.  
When she got to him, she kissed him on the lips!  
" Nonny, I really missed you. And... I really like you." Said Oona.  
Nonny nodded.  
" Me too." Said Nonny.  
And they kissed again...  
The End  
A/N: So, yeah! That's the end of my first BG fanfic! hope you enjoyed:)  
Remember to Review!  
- The Life Of Nonny-  
Starring:  
Nonny  
Gil  
Molly  
Deema  
Goby  
Oona  
Bubble Puppy  
Nonny's Mom  
Mr. Grouper  
This took 4 hours to complete


End file.
